


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by UisceOneLove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Poe knows that, Because it kinda needed to be there, Dreamsharing, Finn is precious, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Happy, Happy Ending, Just a little bit of Angst, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stargazing, hand holding, my sweet babies, romantic, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Finn couldn’t remember how he got back to the rebel base.It was all muffled, a wall of falling snow and an ominous glow of red that burned if he tried to touch it. Finn was more than happy to avoid it.But now he was standing by Black One. Finn never got to see it this up close before since they’d all been in such a frantic hurry to stop the First Order, stop Kylo Ren, and save Rey—Rey.He couldn’t remember where she was either.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time doing Star Wars. I absolutely love these characters, and Stormpilot is my sweet, sweet ship. I wanted to give them a try just to show how much I love them. 
> 
> So please enjoy, I hope that you all like it. It's been a year since I wrote any fanfic so I'm trying to get back into it. These two seemed like the perfect ones to start with.

Finn couldn’t remember how he got back to the rebel base.

It was all muffled, a wall of falling snow and an ominous glow of red that burned if he tried to touch it. Finn was more than happy to avoid it.

But now he was standing by Black One. Finn never got to see it this up close before since they’d all been in such a frantic hurry to stop the First Order, stop Kylo Ren, and save Rey—

_Rey_.

He couldn’t remember where she was either.

But—

He felt like she was safe. Something inside him was telling him she was safe, and it was so certain, so he had to believe it.

Finn ran his fingers along the cold metal of the X-Wing. Maybe Poe could him how to work on it. Or even show him how to fly it.

“You’d look good in the pilot seat.”

It should have scared him, the sudden presence. It didn’t. It filled him with a cottony bliss and relief he didn’t realize was under the surface.

“It’s good to see you, Poe Dameron.” Finn wouldn’t rather have anyone else standing at his side. (Except Rey, but that was in an entirely different context.)

“Good to see you too, Finn,” the pilot returned. Everything about Poe shined to Finn. From the mop of soft dark curls to the bright brown eyes, and above all the radiant smile he was giving the former stormtrooper. It made the air want to rush out of Finn’s lungs. A grin would have to do.

“So what do you say?” Poe asked, turning his gaze up at Black One. “Want to give it a spin?”

For a moment Finn wished that the fondness Poe was giving the X-Wing were for him. A dull pain shot up his back, he didn’t know what it was, but he shook it off. He didn’t want to cause Poe any worry.

“How about the basics first? Like how you take care of it?”

Somehow Poe’s smile was able to grow; gentle crinkles formed at his eyes and shined even brighter than before. He took Finn’s hand and guided him towards the front of his beloved Black One.

“Sure thing, buddy.”

* * *

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay in here?” 

“Of course,” Poe moved around Finn as he picked up the mess that was his living quarters.

It contained a bed that was the same size as his bunk back on the Finalizer, but looked like it could be much more comfortable. There was a desk at the opposite wall with what Finn figured was BB-8’s charging station, then a small closet and a private washroom.

But there was no way that a second bed could be fit in here; the room was perfect for sustaining one life.

“Poe, honestly, I don’t want to take up space—“

“Hey. You won’t be,” Poe stopped his clean up to look his friend in the eye. “I want to share the room with you. When I’m gone on assignments for the General then you’ll have it all to yourself.”

“And where am I supposed to sleep? I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.”

Poe pursed his lips, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at the bed thoughtfully. In a matter of seconds he was grinning again, looking for all the world like he just discovered the cure for all the galaxy’s problems.

“We’ll share it.”

Finn stared. “Share it?”

“Yeah,” Poe shrugged, a gleam in his eye, “we can make it work.”

“Are you sure?” Finn was so uncertain about this, but…the thought of being pressed close with Poe, just to share a space, nothing else needed behind it…it did feel like a nice one.

“As long as you’re not against cuddling, I say we’re gonna do just fine.”

And something just clicked there for Finn that said, _yeah, we’re going to do just fine, Poe._

* * *

Getting to know Poe was a blessing to Finn. The fact that the pilot actually wanted to be around him left Finn feeling a level of happy that he didn’t know existed. The smile he could get whenever he followed Poe’s instructions or the full on bellied laugh that Finn received after a good joke, he’d do anything to keep getting them.

There were things that pricked the back of Finn’s mind every once in a while. Like the ghost of pain down his spine, or that maybe it should be weird it was only ever him and Poe in a room.

Or the fact that Finn would feel the time slip by so naturally between visits with Poe that he didn’t think to think about. He didn’t remember even seeing BB-8, or at least not at first. Still, he hadn’t thought to push about it.

Finn’s just happy to see Poe by his side with the warmest of smiles.

Like now, it was just them walking around the Resistance base with BB-8 rolling ahead of them in circles. Yet Finn didn’t feel like there was any problem with it. He was content just having the two of them for himself.

And they were so close. It had to be like a magnet, the way they couldn’t keep enough space from one another on this walk alone.

That was the thing. It was there from the moment he took his helmet off in front of Poe for the first time. This connection, this pull to know where Poe is and if he’s all right or happy. It’s what left Finn so devastated at the possibility of the Resistance pilot being dead when they crashed on Jakku. That pain didn’t leave his chest until BB-8 led him right to a smiling and _living_ Poe.

“I want to show you my home,” Poe broke the silence. From the corner of his eye, Finn thought Poe looked nervous. “I mean, where I grew up. I think you’d like it.”

“I would?”

“Yeah. Yavin 4, it’s a moon, really. On the Outer Rim. You can get lost in the forest if you really wanted to.” Finn didn’t want to stop watching Poe, wanted him to talk four hours about anything if it made him look that at peace.

“I like that,” Finn nodded with a nudge of Poe’s shoulder with his own, “maybe…we could get lost in the forest together. Show me all the places you liked to explore when you grew up there.”

“I’d like that, too, Finn.”

It wasn’t the first time the former stormtrooper wished that he knew about his past so that he could have a place to share with Poe. But this Resistance base would have to do for now. And maybe Yavin 4 can become another place they share.

**_Still no signs of waking, General Organa._ **

**_That’s all right. He’s a strong young man, he’ll come to us when he can._ **

Finn jerked his head around, searching for the source. General Organa? Who needs to come back?

“Is something wrong?” Finn met Poe’s concerned gaze and quickly dismissed the voices, letting them fade into the background like everything else.

“No, it’s all good,” he assured the pilot.

Something crept into Poe’s eyes that he couldn’t place, but it did fill Finn with a good feeling. That feeling grew when he felt Poe’s fingers lace with his.

* * *

Finn didn’t get many chances (or any, in all honesty) chances to watch the night sky when he was in the First Order. Being out there on a carrier wasn’t the same as seeing it from the ground, and being on a base definitely didn’t give any stormtrooper the opportunity to lie down and look. 

The sparse blades of grass under his fingers felt waxy and pricked his skin if he touched the tips of them. Finn didn’t mind it all that much; it was a sign that he was far away from Captain Phasma and General Hux. It was comfort on a baser level than contact with good people.

Briefly he had a thought that he wished Rey was there to enjoy the stars with him and Poe.

Then he had another thought that said he was entirely fine (and pleased) to have this moment with Poe all to himself.

With the exception of BB-8, who was under a nearby tree.

Lying there with Poe, the feeling of the pilot’s fingers tracing the sunburst birthmark that claimed the inside of his right wrist, Finn couldn’t think of anywhere else he would like to be.

“Can you see stars on Yavin 4?” the stormtrooper asked.

“You can see stars,” Poe answered, and Finn didn’t have to look to know he was smiling. Finn was proud he was making the pilot do that a lot. “You can also see the other Yavin moons. I’ll point them out to you when we’re there; we have an open area in the backyard. I can grab a blanket and the two of us can lie there for hours.”

“I like that,” Finn didn’t stop the smile that formed on his own face.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to my father, Finn. You’ll like each other, kriff, I know you will.”

“As long as he doesn’t hold any grudges against stormtroopers I think we might be fine.”

“It won’t matter to him. You’re a good man, and you saved his son. That’s all that will count,” Poe told him firmly. Finn felt his eyes sting a little, he didn’t realize how much Poe thought of him like that.

“Thank you,” the darker man whispered.

“You don’t need to thank me, Finn.” The pilot rolled onto his side to look at him, head propped up by his elbow. He waited for Finn to follow suit, the reached out to cup the younger man’s cheek.

“I say it because it’s true. I don’t need you to thank me.” He said, vow low despite it being only the two of them (and BB-8, technically) around to hear it.

Finn swallowed. He felt himself turn into the touch without consciously deciding to do it, but that was okay. It felt like this was the next step. As if he’s been waiting for it for a long time, though that part didn’t make sense when he hasn’t known Poe for that long.

He didn’t know who started it; they’d both leaned into the space, so maybe they both had a hand in it. But as soon as their lips met, Finn was a goner. Poe was soft, and warm, and even though it was clumsily inexperienced on his own behalf, Finn still thought it was perfect.

“Was that okay?” Finn asked hesitantly.

Poe’s laugh was breathless and downright joyful. “Buddy, that was more than okay.”

“Oh.” Finn nodded, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. “Okay. Can we do it again?”

“As much as we want.”

With Poe’s lips back on his, Finn thought that he could want this all the time.

* * *

Finn found himself standing on the edge of a cliff, wind hitting his face as he stared at beautiful waters.

Poe was nowhere in sight.

He didn’t recognize anything, but he could say for sure it wasn’t Yavin 4 or the base. Still, he didn’t feel any panic over it. There was something peaceful about the view.

“Finn?”

Now that voice he did recognize.

Finn turned around and was welcomed to a sight that put a grin on his face. “Rey!”

They ran to each other and ended up in one of the tightest hugs Finn’s ever given. It felt like Rey didn’t want to let go as much as he didn’t. Now that he was with her, he felt guilty for not trying to find her before. He was so caught up in having Poe that it’d been so easy to forget.

“I can’t believe it,” Rey laughed as she pulled back. “It’s really you.”

“Who else would it be?” Finn looked her over; Rey looked great. She’s more filled out now that she’s been able to eat more, her hair looked like it was longer despite still being in her special up-do. And the fact that she was able to smile, well, Finn was glad they all seemed to do that more lately.

“Where are we?”

“Ahch-To,” Rey answered proudly.

Ahch-To? The name sounded vaguely familiar, but like the rest of his memories, it was all fuzzy…

Wait.

“You found Luke Skywalker?” Finn asked in awe. Rey’s pride looked to grow as she nodded. “Kriff. That’s amazing, Rey! That means he’s training you right?”

“Daily.” Rey grimaced, but it was halfhearted. “It’s unbelievable, Finn. I wish you were really here.”

Wasn't he? “I’ll just have to find a way to get to you, then. You can show me what he’s been teaching you.” Finn concluded. It shouldn’t be that hard, right? Now that they knew where Luke Skywalker was? 

How did they know that again?

“I can’t believe Leia didn’t tell us that you woke up!”

All at once it all came to a crashing halt.

“Woke up? I…what do you mean?” The bliss Finn’s been feeling all this time disintegrated right before his eyes with something cold filling its place.

Rey frowned, her brows pulling down in a furrow. “You mean…you’re not…?”

“Not what?” he asked shakily. “What am I not, Rey?”

The only word he could think to put to the look Rey was giving him now was unadulterated heartbreak.

“Oh, Finn.” 

* * *

Finn couldn’t feel the cold. Perhaps that should have been a giveaway from the beginning that he was never hot or cold. It didn’t exactly matter now.

Snow fell around him, but all he could look at was the jacket in his hands. His fingers ran over the coarse fabric where it was ripped—or burnt—apart.

He remembered now. Part of him wished he didn’t.

Finn remembered watching from as distance as Han Solo was murdered by his own son. He remembered running with Rey to get away from the exploding base and back to the Resistance. The duel right there in the snow because all Finn could think about was protecting Rey instead of running again like he’s been doing so much lately.

He remembered the connection that ran through him while holding Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber for the second time. Finn remembered how confident and full of rage he’d been going up against Kylo Ren, because he may be a traitor but he was good and wouldn’t leave his friends to die.

There was the adrenaline. Then the pain as Kylo Ren’s freaky as hell lightsaber pressed into his shoulder. The moment of pure satisfaction showing up Kylo with his own successful strike.

Then there was a searing pain along his spine. Nothing but black.

And then he was standing in front of Poe’s X-Wing.

It all made sense. If he had just made himself pay attention, he would have figured it out instead of having to watch Rey go through the pain of explaining it.

_Then how am I here?_

_Well, Leia had mentioned that she thought you were Force sensitive. That could have at least connected you to me enough to come here._

All the blanks in his memory, the lack of time, the lack of _people_. Hearing those voices. How could he just look past it? Why did he leave it alone when there was something not right about his situation?

Snow crunched behind him and _, oh, yes, that’s why_.

“What are we doing here?”

Finn’s grip on the jacket tightened, it felt like his heart was being twisted. This was probably the worst part of it all.

“None of this is real.”

He could feel Poe’s gaze hone in on him with intensity, but he wasn’t ready to look. Not yet. Not when his heart feels so heavy and his stomach wants him to throw up.

“What did you say?” Poe’s voice came out quiet. Finn could hear the tremor in it anyway.

Finn shut his eyes against the sting. “I remember now,” he croaked. “I remember what happened to me.”

More crunching steps, and then a hand on Finn’s shoulder. This hurt so much.

“Finn…” Wow, even Finn’s subconscious couldn’t even put up a fight about it. “I’m sorry. I know I should have said something, but we were having a good time, and you were happy—“

“How could you have told me?” Finn pulled away from Poe, he might as well face him now and get this pain over with.

“Well, I—“ Poe looked so uncomfortable, and maybe even sad, so at least that made Finn feel somewhat better. Not really, but it was nice that he didn’t have to pretend to do this alone. “I know there’s been plenty of chances for me to do it. But I couldn’t get the words to come out.”

“You’re all part of whatever dream I’ve been stuck in. There’s no way you could have said—" 

“Finn.” Poe made an aborted move to touch him; did his brain really think this could comfort him now? “I’m real. This…it’s me. I’m right here with you.”

Oh, it just wanted to hurt him more. Finn had such a reliable mind, didn’t he?

“I wish you were.” Finn felt the tears escape before he could stop them. But what was the point? He was only crying in front of himself. “Being with you has been an experience of a lifetime. The real Poe wouldn’t have looked at me twice like this.”

Poe’s face contorted, and wow, Finn had never seen the pilot so angry. So hurt. “You really think that? Of course I would. I _have_. What we’ve done here is real, and I swear, Finn, I don’t care what I’ll have to do to prove it when you wake up.”

Finn smiled bitterly at him.

“You shouldn’t make promises that I can’t make you keep.”

He could hear Poe yelling his name as he ran away. That’s what he’s been good at, right?

* * *

Finn didn’t see Poe anymore. His only guess to that was, besides the fact he ran away from the pilot, his brain knew that seeing him wouldn’t help anymore. Finn knew the truth about where he was and there was nothing to change that. 

Without Poe his dreams took him into a place more like his nightmares. And still found a way to be about the pilot.

He was standing in the doorway of the room Poe had been kept prisoner. If he looked closely, Finn could see splotches of Poe’s blood on the seat.

He wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and be away from here.

It sucked to be asleep with no way out.

So Finn wandered through the deserted halls, the docking bay where they’d stolen the TIE Fighter. It was a sad realization that all of the big things in his life were connected to Poe somehow.

What would it have been like if the First Order hadn’t taken him as a child? Would he have ever wound up on Jakku to meet Rey? It was hard to picture not being best friends with her. Would he have met Poe somehow? It ached to ever answer that question.

Maybe there was an alternate reality where Finn was raised by his parents and ended up in the Resistance. That would have been a nicer way of meeting Poe and Rey. Less fear and being labeled a traitor.

But then there would have been the possibility of never being there to stop Poe from getting captured by the First Order, or save him from Kylo Ren’s torture.

Finn will stick to this reality, as bad as parts of it have been.

* * *

He was on a balcony. A very large balcony. Around him were massive mountains speckled in snow. There were many tall, domed buildings with lush grass and waters. It was beautiful. But nowhere Finn’s been before.

“This was my home, before the Galactic Empire destroyed it.”

Finn watched as General Organa approached him, her eyes out on her long gone planet.

“I’m sorry.” Finn meant it for more than just the loss of her people all those years ago.

“There was nothing we could do then,” Leia told him, her lips in a smile that was laced with the old sadness. “And there was nothing you could do for Han.”

He knew that. It didn’t stop him from wishing he could.

“Rey said that you think I’m Force sensitive.” He didn’t think there was anything else he could say at the moment. He might as well ask. And part of him was satisfied with seeing the General’s smile get more real and lose the sadness.

“So you’ve had the chance to see her. Yes, I do.” She nodded. “I had sensed it when you first came to the Resistance base. After hearing from Rey what happened between you and…Kylo Ren, it raised my suspicions. The fact you’ve been able to visit me and Rey confirms it.”

Wow. “But I…I’m just some stormtrooper that fled from the First Order.” He denied weakly.

“You are much more than that, Finn. We both know. Rey knows it. And Poe Dameron has certainly noticed it as well, from the way he won’t stop sharing your story with the new recruits.”

“Poe does that?” Finn stared wide-eyed, that…that was…

“He does,” Leia nodded, amusement plain in her features. “He’s also been spending a lot of his down time by your side.”

There’s no way that could be true. Poe didn’t need to be that concerned for him, probably only came by to make sure he wasn’t dead and then went on back to his own thing.

The General narrowed her eyes at Finn. “You doubt it.”

Taken aback, Finn struggled to find his words. “I-I just—he’s—I’m—“

“Finn, I know the First Order did what they consider to be an excellent job at beating you down,” she cut him off, “but you have proven you are a courageous young man who knows how to fight back. You’ve become one of our beacons of hope.”

Finn stared down at his feet, he couldn’t argue against that. General Organa was an intimidating woman by presence alone, having her chastise him made him feel like when he was a child and failed the training courses.

“And I know for a fact that Poe has never been smitten before. Not until you.”

Poe was smitten with him?

“Finn, did the First Order ever speak of soulmates?”

Finn blinked. Then blinked again. Then frowned and shook his head as he looked up at the General.

General Organa sighed and rested a hand on his arm.

“They are a gift bestowed on us by the Force. A special balance, not everyone has one. But those who do share a mark.”  
  
“What do they do?”

“They love unconditionally. Soulmates help strengthen one another, reach a happiness that you wouldn’t believe. And, like those who have a connection with the Force, they have the ability to walk in one another’s dreams.”

Finn froze. Soulmates share dreams?

“So…if I were…if me and Poe were…that’d mean we could…?” He couldn’t finish the sentence, wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“You two would be able to connect in a dream,” Leia confirmed.

Oh.

_Oh no._

That means he made a _horrible_ mistake.

“I might have said done something that I wish I didn’t now,” Finn said, feeling even smaller.

“I have all the faith in Force that you will fix it, Finn,” Leia assured. “But I think it would be better done in person, don’t you?”

“But how?”

“You wake up. I think you’re ready to.”

He would love to wake up and fix things with Poe. But he would like to know _how_ to do it.

* * *

It was almost infuriating how easy it turned out to be.

Like one of those special ‘will it and it will come true’ things, Finn made the decision to find out how he can wake up, and it happened.

There was no dramatic reveal or super special puzzle he had to figure out.

The light was painfully bright when Finn opened his eyes. He had to squint to register the shapes of the room. He could tell it was some medical room, which made sense after being wounded so severely by Kylo Ren. Something nearby was beeping steadily.

Without looking he could sense there was someone there with him. It might have been too much to hope it was Poe so he could fix things quickly. And the General _had_ said Poe’s stuck around him since he’s been under. Finn turned his head towards the presence, ready to say all the apologies Poe would need from him, and he knew he shouldn’t have been surprised the pilot wasn’t the one waiting for him, but it still hurt to know it was his own fault.

“I swear, Finn, you couldn’t wake up any sooner?”

“Rey.” Finn’s smile was slow going but real nonetheless. “What are you doing here?”

“Leia sent Master Luke a holo to tell us you were going to wake up soon. I wasn’t going to miss that.” Rey’s eyes shone from unshed tears as she took hold of his hand. “My training can wait.”

Finn’s throat closed up against the surge of emotion, and his eyes stung. Rey was the closest thing he had to family. To hear her care so much was a gift.

“Welcome back, Finn.”  
  
Leia hovered in the doorway with a warm smile. Finn would have to remember to come up with a good way to thank her for helping.

“Thank you, General.”

“Please, Leia will do.”

“Thank you, Leia.” He corrected.

Leia nodded and walked over to the bed, nodding at Rey before she focused on Finn. “I know you are probably wanting to go hurry off to find Poe,” she started, and it was really something that Finn hadn’t tried to leave the bed already to do just that, “but first you need to get cleared. There’s some things you need to understand before you move around.”

“Things?” Finn never liked announcements like that.

Rey squeezed his hand, a small sign of solidarity, and the worry back on her face. “It was close. If Kylo Ren had hit you any deeper with his lightsaber then…”

“Right,” He nodded; of course, it wasn’t like the injuries he’d sustained through the training. But it was now another thing stopping him from making things right with Poe.

“Once they give you the all clear, then I expect you to go to our boy,” Leia said sternly. “And when you two have made up and have your reunion I want to see you in quarters to begin your training.”

Finn looked up sharply. “Training?”

Rey and Leia shared the same glint in their eyes, which at any other time might have been a cause for concern. Right now, it sounded more like something for hope, maybe some excitement. Good news would be welcome before facing off against his stupid mistake.

“Being Force sensitive is a powerful advantage. Not just for the Resistance, but for finding your own identity.” Leia explained. “If you’re interested, I would like to train you. I’m not versed with using it in a fight, I think Luke would certainly be open to training you alongside Rey with that aspect, but I can help you control it.”

“I would love that,” Finn answered quickly, yes, this was definitely good news, “That means so much, Gen—Leia. Thank you.”

“I’ll still be able to kick your ass,” Rey input with a smirk.

Finn did not and would not doubt that.

Being awake was a wonderful thing to Finn. Though it was also overwhelming. He was a little uncomfortable with a stranger’s hands running over his body to check for sore spots. There weren’t any, luckily, but Finn was sure that was only because of how long he’d been asleep. From now on he’ll have a long running scar down his back. That hardly seemed worth any ill feelings. Scars were the least of his problems.

On top of that, though, Finn also learned that they had to insert some cybernetics into his spine, which, okay, that actually sounded cool. If it meant he was still going to be able to move his body then Finn would do whatever he needed. Which was going to be a load of physical therapy. Again, it was better than being decommissioned by the First Order.

So until then, Finn was going to have to get used to using a chair, and some crutches. Between the two, Finn needed to find Poe fast, so crutches were the go to. The only thing left was to _find Poe_.

It was dark out, so it left Finn with a narrowed search list. Another positive of the time was that there wouldn’t be many people around to stare. Rey had said that dinner already passed before she went off to check in with Luke. And Leia had said Poe wasn’t doing late nights lately (it didn’t take a mastermind to figure out why on that one), and after crutching over to the hangar with no trace of the pilots, he could only think of one other place.

Standing outside the door to Poe’s quarters, the finality weighed down on Finn’s shoulders. This was make it or break it. Poe could easily tell him to scram and that he blew it. Finn really, really hoped that wouldn’t be the case. He wrapped his knuckles on the door, hoping that he wasn’t waking the pilot, and waited with his heart pounding in his chest.

His throat still dried up when Poe’s door slid open and revealed the pilot with sleep tousled hair and only sleep pants.

It took a minute for Poe’s eyes to clear, and then it was open seasons. Finn saw so many things flicker through them; surprise, elation, sadness, and maybe even something akin to a cautious hope. Finn would take all of it over anger.

“When did you wake up?” Poe asked, eyes running over Finn. He liked the weight of it, wanted it to happen all the time.

“An hour and a half, I think? I didn’t ask, it just…happened.” Finn finished lamely.

Poe nodded, and it was hard to tell if he was hurt about not being there or not. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” Finn’s hands flexed around the crutch grips, he wasn’t going to run away from this again. “Can I—can we talk?”

“Finn, I don’t think…” Poe trailed off, and thank goodness it was uncertain. Finn can work with this.

“Please? I can leave after, if it’s what you want.” He pressed.

Poe ran a hand through his curls as he shifted on his feet. He puffed out a breath and nodded, stepping out of the way.

Finn was greeted by a sporadic beeping as BB-8 sped toward him. “Hey, BB.” He smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

BB-8 let out a high pitch, he was assuming it was an agreement, and Finn gave the bot a pat in hello after he lowered himself down to sit on Poe’s bed. The pilot hung back as the door slid closed and Finn wasn’t blaming him on that.

“I’m sorry.” There. That was the best way to start out. Right to the point.

“Sorry? What for, buddy? You went against Kylo Ren and put up a good fight.” Poe looked like he was trying hard to control his face was doing—oh, Poe. Did he think Finn was going to forget? Or did the man think this is what he wanted, to pretend?

“I remember, Poe. Everything from when I was out. I’m sorry that I ran away from you.” Finn waited, watching Poe drop it and stick to the nerves, then continued on. “Leia helped me understand some things.”

Finn pushed up the sleeve of the shirt Rey was able to scrounge up for him and let the sunburst show itself. Seeing Poe’s eyes widen in understanding sent a wave a relief crashing through him “I know.”

He waited some more. Then, ever so slowly, with hope and anticipation, he got his wish when Poe turned around. Right on the back of a tanned right shoulder was a mark. 

A sunburst identical to Finn’s.

“When did you know it was me?” he asked the pilot when he turned around.

Poe came over and took a seat next to Finn. The former stormtrooper took a risk and reached out for Poe’s hand. His stomach settled when Poe didn’t pull away.

“When all of us flew back in and landed, I went looking for you,” Poe answered. “They’d—Leia told us over the comms what happened. So I ran to medical and stood there with Rey while they started hooking you up to the machines. When they took off your things I saw your wrist.”

“Why didn’t you say anything in the dreams?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. Because I’m selfish, maybe?” Poe shrugged, but the tilt of his lips did convey he was sorry. “When I found you in that dream I was so excited to have the solid proof. And that you were at least okay there. I wanted that for a little bit. I should have told you.”

“Hey Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not mad.”

“I’d deserve it if you were.”

Finn shook his head, and liked the surprise Poe got from him leaning in. “I’m awake now. I still feel the same way I did when it was just you and me.”

Poe’s eyes stuck to Finn’s mouth, tongue darting out to lick his own. “Yeah?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah.”

“Kriff, Finn,” Poe breathed, then seemed to break and lurched forward to kiss him. It was just as perfect as it was in the dream, with real warmth and it made Finn feel like he was soaring. It was clumsy trying to deepen it, he was grateful when Poe cupped his face and turned his head just right and Finn was losing words.

They had to pull back when air became a necessity, but they didn’t move from each other. With their foreheads resting together Finn said the only thing he could.

“I love you, Poe Dameron.”

Poe’s smile could light up the galaxy with how bright it was. Finn did that. He wanted to be able to do it for as long as they survive.

“I love you too, Finn.”

Sitting right there with the best pilot in the Resistance, his soulmate, for once everything felt right.

Tomorrow Finn will see Leia and start his training. He’ll get to wake up with Poe and take advantage of the time they have. And someday Poe will take him to Yavin 4. Finn wanted to see everything. And most of all he wanted to do it with Poe always at his side, dream or reality.

Loving Poe would transcend both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to message me on my Tumblr [Wolfnprey](https://wolfnprey.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk or have any requests. I need to use it for something.


End file.
